Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Happy Feet: The Easter Special written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Stolen Eggs". Plot (In Easter Island at night, a puffin came to sneak over the easter eggs and stole a basket, including the eggs.) *???: Well, well, well. My nephew will be excited for this to happen. I lost him around somewhere with no food and the colorful eggs are mine! (The puffin fly with the basket and head over to Antarctica. The Next Day at Penguin-Land) *Erik: This playdate is fun! *Atticus: Man, building blocks are everything are cool. *Bo: Hey Erik. *Erik: Boadicea? *Bo: I wonder where you find those snowballs? *Erik: We made it up. *Atticus: We call it "Snowsquares". *Erik: They are more like blocks. *Bo: Cool. *Atticus: We are making a collection to sell it to the whole continent. *Erik: Atticus? Why would you do that? *Atticus: It's my choice. *Erik: Okay, it is your choice to do it. *Atticus: I care what i care about. (Sven arrive to visit Erik) *Sven: Ear-rik. My best friend. *Erik: Sven! *Sven: It's so good to see you. *Atticus: What's up to you? *Sven: I was doing some busy work with Lovelace. *Erik: What else? *Sven: Trying to clean up the grass. *Mumble: Hey Sven, it been so good to see you. *Sven: Oh Mumbly, it's you. *Mumble: Sven. *Sven: Mumble. I can hear the rainbow smell coming out of nowhere. It smell like candy! *Mumble: Where? *Sven: We must find the rainbowy smell. *Erik: I want to come. *Mumble: No. Erik, you stay. *Atticus: Just stick with us. *Sven: We will be ready to go in no time. *Phoenix: Hey, include me in this! *Ramón: And me. I heard that smell around Adelie-Land with some candy we discover before. *Mumble: Like from a dimension island with colorful penguins? *Ramón: Yes. *Phoenix: Then, let's get going. (When walking on the way, the smell came from Puffin-Land. Dargo landed with the eggs) *Sven: Hey, i can see him with the eggs. *Phoenix: Awesome. *Dargo: Hello guys, i am Dargo. I am here to see you all. *Sven: Hi there. *Dargo: Believe on me. You may be looking for my- *Gerald: Dargo! *Dargo: Brother. *Sven: What the? *Gerald: Sven, you have arrive. This is your uncle Dargo. *Sven: Dargo? *Dargo: Of course, it's me. *Mumble: Sven, i never knew you had an uncle. *Dargo: That's me. *Sven: Alright. *Dargo: So Sven? Where were you all the time? *Sven: I was raised in Adelie-Land. The rest of the puffins found me by moving to Antarctica. *Dargo: I kinda lost them around the coast of the oceans. I saw skuas there, trying to steal an egg. *Sven: That's bad. *Dargo: I had found them around Easter Island and the skuas will never find them. *Sven: The skuas are your enemies. *Dargo: Right, they will never find me there. *Phoenix: You believe so? *Dargo: Yes. *Gerald: So Dargo, what are you up to? *Dargo: I have planned to hide the eggs from the skuas. *Gerald: You may want to do it. *Dargo: I must be harmless and brave. This puffin will never stop from me! *Mumble: I wish if you- *Dargo: You still, don't have a chance. *Mumble: But? *Dargo: Well Mumble HappyFeet, i must go. Even if i have chances of stopping an enemy. *Mumble: Boss Skua is. *Dargo: I mean it. *Gerald: So brother, you want to go? *Dargo: Yes, i will do it. Ciao. *fly off* *Mumble: Man, he is even a hero. *Erik: Just like my dad. *Gerald: Tracy, come here. *Tracy: Who was that puffin calling you? *Gerald: My brother Dargo arrived at Puffin-Land to see me. *Tracy: Dargo? *Mumble: He is Sven's uncle. *Sven: He is also my nephew mom. *Ramón: He is strong and brave. *Phoenix: I never seen him flying like that. *Mumble: So, come on everyone and let's all go to Snowy Plains. *Gerald: Sven, are you planning on leaving? *Sven: Yes. *Mumble: Come on, let's all go together. (Mumble, Ramón, Phoenix, Erik and Sven begin to leave off to Snowy Plains) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters